<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we found love right where we are by xseobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447328">maybe we found love right where we are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins'>xseobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rated T for language?, Strangers to Lovers, idk just to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung’s brain shuts off as soon as Hyunjin’s gaze lands on him - which isn’t new per se, he probably should have expected that it wouldn’t be easy. When Jisung finally manages to move his lips to form a proper sentence, what leaves them isn’t a simple question. He says Hyunjin’s name once again, and then - “Are you an exam? Because I have been studying you like crazy.”</p>
<p>or: Jisung and Hyunjin meet at a café; it's cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe we found love right where we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung is sitting at a table near the entrance to the café, sipping at a cup of coffee with his laptop open in front of him and a mess of books and papers spread over half the table. Felix was supposed to be there too, they were supposed to work on their essays </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he had ditched him to hang out with his boyfriend. The text he had sent Jisung less than ten minutes ago doesn’t even sound apologetic - just a quick “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, can’t make it! boyfriend duties</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. To be fair though, Jisung probably doesn’t want to know what those </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend duties </span>
  </em>
  <span>are anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung isn’t usually the type to go study in libraries or coffee shops - much preferring the comfort of his own room - but he’s here now, so he figures he might as well stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back to his and Felix’s dorm room would be a waste of time, really, and who knows, maybe the atmosphere of the coffee shop will help him focus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the week before finals, and the coffee shop is even busier than usual, bustling with the activity of students rushing to cram as much information into their brains as humanly possible. Their murmured words, combined with the soft ambient music, make for nice white noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung starts looking through the notes for his music theory class, quickly getting absorbed in the work - he loses track of time, and he doesn’t notice someone is standing right next to his table until they clear their throat softly. Jisung raises his head towards the sound, his eyes widening a little when he sees the boy standing there - </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s beautiful. Jisung feels like he’s seen him around before, but he has never been too good at remembering faces, so he isn’t too sure. He shakes his head as he realizes he was probably staring for a little too long, and manages to ask the boy if he needs something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” the other boy says, “Do you mind if I sit here? All the tables are taken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looks around the room only to find that yes, all the tables do have at least a person sitting at them - it’s gotten even busier than when he first came in. He turns back to face the boy and nods at him, quickly gathering some of his papers to make space on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hyunjin”, the boy - Hyunjin - says as he sets his bag down and sits on the chair opposite Jisung’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Jisung”, he smiles at the other, “It’s nice to meet you”. The other gives him a small smile, his eyes crinkling up cutely, and answers with a quick “You too!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settle into a comfortable silence, both focusing on their own work. Or, well, that’s what Jisung tries to do - the reality is, he can’t stop glancing up at the boy sitting in front of him, at the way his eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are his lips jut out in a small pout as he stares at the screen of his laptop. Seriously, he shouldn’t be allowed to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good even though he’s just wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, long blonde hair tied up to keep it out of his face as he leans over the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tries to be subtle in his staring, but that has never been his strong suit, and he’s pretty sure Hyunjin catches him at least a couple of times. He’s nice enough to not comment on it, but Jisung still feels the tips of his ears heat up as he looks back down to his work - he hopes the blush hasn’t reached his cheeks yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Jisung manages to focus back on his work and makes some actual progress on his essay - though not without stealing a few looks at Hyunjin here and there. It takes a few hours, but he reaches a point where he feels okay enough stopping - he’ll probably try to work a little more before going to sleep, but he needs a break </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>or his brain will start to melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky is getting dark outside as he starts gathering up his stuff, making a mental note to text Seungmin and ask if he wants him to grab something for dinner as he goes back to their shared dorm. As he puts the last of his books into his backpack, only his laptop now left on the table, he is struck with an idea. A very impulsive idea, one that he will most likely regret in a couple of hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is going to ask Hyunjin for his number. It seems like the obvious thing to do, after having spent the better part of his afternoon marveling at the other’s beauty. He wants to get to know the other, because he has the impression that behind his stunning is an equally stunning personality. And really, what could go wrong? The worst thing that can happen is that the other will say no, and then Jisung will be sad, sure, he might even cry a bit when he gets home - but he’ll also probably never see the other again, so what does he have to lose?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nods to himself. He’s going to put on his most charming smile, catch the other’s attention and ask for his number. That’s all. It’s going to be quick, and easy. Except, his brain to mouth filter doesn’t seem to be working properly, because after he calls Hyunjin’s name and gets the other to look up at him, he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask for his number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Jisung’s brain shuts off as soon as Hyunjin’s gaze lands on him - which isn’t new per se, he probably should have expected that it wouldn’t be as easy as that. When Jisung finally manages to move his lips to form a proper sentence, what leaves them isn’t a simple question. He says Hyunjin’s name once again, and then - “</span>
  <span>Are you an exam? Because I have been studying you like crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes go wide, and his mouth drops open a little bit. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, probably trying to process what the hell just happened - he barely even blinks, just staring at Jisung with an unrecognizable look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung feels his entire face go red, and he scrambles to get the last of his things into his bag before getting up. “Alright uh…” he starts as he shoots Hyunjin an apologetic look, “now that I’ve made things weird, I’ll make my exit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s already taking a step toward the exit, bag hurriedly swung over one of his shoulders, when he hears Hyunjin’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” he says, “Actually I - I forgot your name.” Jisung looks back at him, head tilting in confusion. He doesn’t get to ask what he means, though, because the other boy keeps speaking, a soft blush coloring his own cheeks as he says: “Can I call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Jisung’s turn to stand stock still now, eyes wide and lips moving as if he were trying to say something, though no sounds come out. Then a giggle bubbles out of his chest, his entire face lighting up, and soon enough he and Hyunjin are both laughing heartily. They earn a few annoyed looks from the students at the table next to them, but it takes them a while to calm down still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hesitantly moves back to sit at his previous spot, putting his bag down once again. He’s not sure what happens next - his brain is still buzzing with He’s not sure what they talk about, or how much time passes exactly, all he knows is that suddenly they’re being asked to leave, and when he glances outside the window the sky is fully dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jisung finally leaves the café, it’s with a cute boy’s number in his phone and a date set up for the following weekend. He can’t stop smiling for his entire walk home, and he knows he probably looks weird, walking around like he’s on cloud nine while his fellow students struggle to keep their eyes open He’ll probably be hit by exhaustion too later, but for now, he doesn’t care what anyone thinks - he has a date with the prettiest boy he has ever met, not even the thought of his upcoming exams can ruin his mood. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If, when Jisung finally gets back to the privacy of his dorm room, he drops onto his bed and screams into his pillow just a little bit… well, nobody has to know that. (Except for Seungmin, who was present, and who will need to be bribed with food to stop teasing Jisung about it.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not much but I hope you enjoyed reading this! ^^ let me know what you think </p>
<p>(the ed sheeran quote in the title is 100% chan's fault, i take no responsibility for it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>